


Shut Up and Kiss JD x CS

by Airiamurillo



Series: My gifts for AwokenMonster [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay, Get Together, Love, M/M, Third Wheel, fall - Freeform, in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: A gift and request for Awoken Monster





	Shut Up and Kiss JD x CS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



> Hey guys, I have a little bit of writer’s block on We Are so I am working through more of my requests. This lovely request has come from Awoken Monster and I hope I have made it good for them.
> 
> ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

J-dog P.O.V

Most of us were sitting in the living area of the bus while we are heading to our next location which will let us stay in a hotel for a night which is nice. Danny came shuffling out rubbing his eyes with a Day of the Dead t-shirt on and shorts. “Danny, since when did you wear our merch?” Jordon asks as Danny came over to sit next to me. “Since I ran out of clothes because my suitcase was lost by the airline like Jorel’s was,” Danny says. We both had the joys of complaining to the airline that three days ago had managed to lose both of our suitcases. “Maybe before we go to the hotel we can get you both some clothes to tide you over until they give you your suitcases,” George suggests because the situation was getting desperate by now.

“Yeah, but Danny didn’t have to go and give me his clothes,” I tell them and Danny smiled at me. He had given me a couple of his t-shirts so now he had to wear our day of the dead one that we sold on the UK tour last year. “Yeah but I can’t exactly let you borrow a pair of my shoes since our feet are different sizes so I thought I was helping by giving you my shirts,” he tells me and I pull him into a hug. “Yeah well it was my fault that I spilled wine on them and I also didn’t prepare for the situation of losing my suitcase,” I tell Danny. Hopefully we get our suitcases when we get to the hotel sometime in the next couple of days. I noticed that Jordon was staring at me but when we made eye contact he looked away.

Jordon has been acting strange around me for a while. I split up with Vanessa a while ago and Danny pulled me through the sadness that went with it and he also did the same with Jordon when he divorced Randi last year but this tour has brought a strange version of Jordon on board. Like he will avoid me and then we have the awkward eye contact moments and the hugs don’t feel like bro hugs anymore. “Hey Jorel, can you get Dylan to stop singing Meghan Trainor please? If I hear me too one more time I swear I will murder someone,” George says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stayed in my chair for a minute and then heard Dylan very badly singing along to the song and everyone looked to me for help.

“Yeah sure,” I say and I accidently nudged Danny out of his dozing when I got up which earned me a whine and a pout from the lead singer. “Danny there are energy drinks in the fridge ya know,” Matt says when Danny tried to fall asleep again. I just shook my head and walked towards the back-living area to stop Dylan torturing everyone with Meghan Trainor for one day. I laughed when I saw Dylan dancing around in the Giraffe onesie but I also knew he was probably high as well. “Oi Dylan, I think that is enough Meghan Trainor for one day,” I tell him and he stops but he pouts. “When you get to your hotel room later you can sing Meghan to your heart’s desire,” I tell him and he perks up a little bit.

When I got back to where the other guys are I saw Danny with an energy drink can in his hands and the rest of the band chanting that he should chug the can down in one. I am sharing a room with the blonde tonight so I am either going to watch as he stays awake all night long or he passes out as soon as we get to the hotel room. For his sake, I really hope it is the latter and not the former. “This is just going to end up badly for you Danny,” I tell him as he gives in and chugs the can. “I know and I am probably going to regret it later but for right now I don’t really care,” he tells me. They did look grateful that Dylan had stopped with the singing for now. He didn’t seem to be acting like he is going to be bouncing off the walls at this moment in time.

We were getting closer to the next location and Danny still wasn’t bouncing off the wall but Jordon had started to ignore me. He wasn’t keen that I had chosen Danny to be the one to share a hotel room with me but to be honest I wouldn’t be able to stand the awkwardness that it would bring between us. That and I want to talk to Danny about my feelings for Jordon without the chance of him overhearing us and finding out when I am now ready to act upon those feelings just yet. If I find the staring and the new hugs awkward then I am sure as hell going to find telling Jordon that I have a crush on him awkward. “So, how much is everyone going to bet that Danny will pass out as soon as he gets to the hotel?” Matt asks and I chuckled because I already thought about that.

“Hey, no fair. Why do you have to make bets about me like that?” Danny says, and I sit next to him and rub his arm. It’s not the first time we have made bets about Danny and his behaviour while he is drinking but I think this is the first time he has been in the room while we have made them. George bet $10 that Danny would be bouncing off the walls, Matt bet $20 that Danny was going to be bouncing off the wall. Jordon and Dylan weren’t around to make bets and I bet $10 that Danny was going to pass out when we got to our hotel room. “I can’t believe you Jorel,” he mumbles when I declared I was going to bet the ten dollars that he was going to be asleep. “You know, I love you really Danny. I just know you are going to have a mega crash after that energy drink,” I tell him.

Danny pouted and we just laughed at him. So, if I win the bet then I get $30 and if the other two win the bet then they get $5 each which means I stand to get more if I do win. Danny then went back to his usual self and he has no signs of bouncing off the wall. I wanted to smirk but I will wait until we have the answer before I make a comment on it. He might surprise us all and act the same as he does now. “What happens if I don’t do either of those things anyway?” Danny asks and I know he is probably going to try and stay awake until we go to bed. “Then I guess you get the bet money,” George says. Then he would be the winner for sure and be $40 richer than he was at the start of the day.

“Okay that settles it, if Jorel wins the bet George and I hand over the thirty dollars. If we win then Jorel gives us five dollars each and should Danny manage to not do either of those things then he gets forty dollars,” Matt says as he writes it down on a paper which we all sign so that the bet is official and no one can change their minds last minute and we make sure that the bet is paid to whoever wins. Then Jordon walks in as Matt takes a photo of our little bet and sends it to the group chat so we would all remember it. “What did I miss?” he asks as he sits down next to George. “Just these three betting over how I am going to be acting when we get to the hotel soon,” Danny says and Jordon pouts now.

“And you didn’t think to tell me about this?” he asks and Matt chuckles. I think he would have contributed about $50 to the bet if he knew anything about it. “Because you weren’t in the room at the time and we just did it on the spot,” Matt tells Jordon who is still not too happy but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe if he wasn’t ignoring me then he would have been able to participate. “So, say you were to participate in the bet which you can’t. How much would you have bet?” I ask Jordon, just to make sure that my estimate was right or not. “I probably would have bet $50 that Danny would pass out in the hotel room,” Jordon says which would have complicated things even further. It would mean that we both get $15 each and we would keep our money.

But if Danny was going to win then he would get $90 if my maths was right because it was the forty dollars he would have won and I added the fifty dollars that Jordon would have bet to the total. “What shop would we go to for clothes anyway? It’s not like we have an unlimited budget and we are getting our suitcases back any day.” I tell George who was the one planning all of this. He wanted to make sure that we had enough things to survive being without our luggage and not being smelly because we have to wear the same things day in and day out. “We’d probably go to a store that has cheap clothes because you only need a few of the basics until your suitcases are found and delivered back to us,” George says which is far enough.

We only need a few pairs of boxers, a few pairs of trousers and socks and more tops. The airline hasn’t told us when they will be giving us our luggage back but we are only going to be in the city for a few more days and then we are moving on to the next state in the tour so we are running out of options now. We can’t keep telling them we will be in a different city on a certain day, we just want our luggage back. I looked to Danny who wasn’t showing signs of either feeling like he was going to be bouncing off the wall or being super tired. Looks like he is winning this one for now at least. He was looking at his phone and probably texting his wife and trying to update her on the madness which has been our tour so far.

“So, Danny, you tired yet?” Jordon asks Danny after a few minutes of Danny browsing on his phone and not paying attention to everyone around him. “Nope, not tired yet,” Danny says, looking up from his phone for a brief moment before doing whatever he was doing before. I decided to be nosey and see what Danny is doing. It turns out now he was wasting some time playing Crossy Road while we head to the next city where the AC on our tour bus will be fixed, hence why we are spending a few nights in a hotel while we are here. Oh, the joys of being on a stuffy tour bus with no working air conditioning. “Let’s hope he stays that way,” George says and I roll my eyes because he doesn’t want to lose the bet.

“It’s not up to us what happens to Danny, it’s up to Danny what happens to him,” Matt says, tapping George on the back of the head. I knew we had made it into the next stop of our tour because the bus had stopped outside of a clothing store. “Right lads, grab your backpacks with all your stuff in it and I will see you when this bus is fixed,” the driver says and we nod and dash to the bunk room to grab our stuff. Then half of us went to the clothing store and the others went straight to the hotel to dump their stuff. George and I were keeping an eye on Danny while we were getting stuff to give us more of an idea on where the bet was heading and we also didn’t want Danny to pass out in the middle of the store. “Guys, I’m fine. I am not in the slightest bit tired,” Danny says but his eyes were starting to tell otherwise.

“Sure Danny, we aren’t going to be here much longer don’t you worry your pretty little blonde head,” I tell him and he frowns at me. I could see him getting tired with every minute that passed and I knew I had won the bet but I didn’t want to rub it in just yet. Let’s make sure Danny is safely tucked up in the hotel room before I say anything. We managed to get the basics we need for a few days and we paid for them before walking back to the hotel with George starting to hold Danny upright. He is so ready to pass out on us but he just has to wait a little bit longer. “Looks like you’re winning here Jorel,” George says as he hands me the hotel key and focuses more on keeping Danny up who was well beyond the point of return now.

“Maybe, I just know what Danny is like after these drinks and a rough time with insomnia,” I say as we get into the elevator and Danny was resting his head on George’s shoulder. “Are you tired now?” I ask the blonde, teasing him a little bit. “Shut up, I’m just resting my eyes,” he says and he mumbled the last bit with how tired he really was. George looked pissed off in my opinion but he was holding up a guy who was making no effort to help himself. “Just a couple of minutes and you can dump him on the bed to sleep of his mistake,” I tell George, who gives me a grunt. “It’s almost like you are describing him when he is drunk,” George tells me. I smile “There is only one difference, when he is drunk he hangs off you and says he loves you until you punch him in the face and he cries because he thinks you hate him,” I reply.

“I am still here you guys,” Danny says, finally managing to stand on his own for a minute and I know he is still on the crash but man this was the worst crash I have ever seen from him. Then again, I do think he is running on a few days of no sleep or an hour of sleep so the fatigue he is suffering is going to be worse. “We know Danny-boy,” I tell him as the elevator reaches our floor which was one lower than the one George is going to. “I’ll come by later,” George says when I help Danny out of the elevator and I wave at George before walking towards our room. “You good to stand for another minute?” I ask Danny who had gone into the really tired state again. He could barely keep his eyes open. Then again it is like 9 pm now and we’ve been on the road all day with little chance of peace or a break.

“I think so,” he says and I can’t really give him any support because I gotta see if this key card works and then open the door as quickly as I can before he falls. When we get into the room he drops his backpack by the closet bed and sits on it. “You good Danny?” I ask him, a bit nervous because his eyes are still closing on their own. “Yeah,” he says and I watch as he struggles to take his shoes off. I went to put my backpack down and use the toilet because I really needed to. Just as I was about to walk back into the room I hear a thud which makes me run the short distance instead of walk in. Danny passed out and fell off the bed but he was too close to the bedside table so he hit his head on it on the way and those corners can be sharp.

Of course, Jordon has the freaking first aid kit in his bag. Stupid band for making Danny drink the stupid energy drink and stupid Danny for falling off the bed making me have to text my crush to get the first aid kit to clean the cut on his head. I texted Jordon who was sharing with Matt that Danny had passed out but hit his head and we needed the kit and he replied straight away saying he was going to be there in a minute. I decided to lift Danny onto the bed while I wait for Jordon and it wasn’t much of a struggle, he’s quite light for his size and muscle mass. Then Jordon knocked on the hotel room door which led to more butterflies in my stomach than George has tattooed on him.

I opened the door and Jordon handed me thirty dollars and went to sort the little cut on Danny’s head and stuck a rainbow band-aid over it. I lifted Danny up again and Jordon lifted back the covers so we could cover Danny with them once I put Danny back down onto his bed. Mine and Jordon’s hands touched briefly when I put Danny back down and it felt like there was an electric shock running through my body. I was sure Jordon noticed it too because we had a non-awkward moment with eye contact for the first time since this damn tour started. I stuffed the thirty dollars into my pocket for now, I felt too lazy to put it in my wallet at this moment. “Mind if I stay here for a while? Matt was watching his alien thing again,” Jordon says and I shrug.

“Sure, it’s not like I am gonna get much conversation out of Danny right now,” I reply and we move to my bed so Danny isn’t surrounded when he eventually wakes up. Jordon chuckles and just looks at Danny for a brief moment. “Hey, do you think that we could ever get love like Danny and Reese? They still act like teenage sweethearts and they’ve been successfully married for years now,” Jordon asks me. I think everyone gets jealous of Danny and Theresa’s relationship, she’s stuck with him from when they started going out in high school through the time he was in Lorene Drive and he did the audition for American Idol a week after his honeymoon and then dropped it all to be with us. “All I can say is Danny is one lucky bastard to have someone like her and maybe one day we will,” I tell him.

Jordon and I sat and talked about everything but our feelings for each other for the next three hours and I was starting to lose my patience, I want to confess to him before the night is out. I have decided this now and maybe the blonde will be useful for once today and help us out. He started stirring about ten minutes ago and he was getting a bit restless. I have some Tylenol on me for the pain he is probably going to be in but I don’t have anything to help him take them. “I’ll get him a drink for when he wakes up. I’ll be back in five,” Jordon says and I curse under my breath. I am supposed to confess to him God Damn it. I think only Danny can save me now. Shortly after Jordon left Danny started whimpering.

“It’s gonna be okay Danny. Jordon has gone to get you a drink since we don’t have a minibar in here and you can have pain meds soon,” I tell him, keeping my voice low so I don’t make the pain worse. “That was one hell of a crash,” Danny says quietly and his eyes were only open a little bit. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his choice of first sentence when he woke up. “Yeah you crashed off the bed and your head lost a fight with the bedside table,” I tell him and he smiled at me. “God damn it, that’s why my head hurts,” he says. He knows when I said he lost a fight with the bedside table he fell off the bed and hit his head but it was funnier to say he had a fight and lost. Then Jordon returned with a few bottles of water. “I only sent you out for one?” I ask him and he shrugs.

“We’ll probably need more during the rest of this night because I doubt Danny will be willing to sleep yet,” Jordon says. I gave Danny the pills which he took and downed about half of the bottle of water he was given. “What time is it anyway?” Danny asks as he carefully sits up in bed and props himself up with pillows. “It is about five minutes past twelve at night,” Jordon says and he looks to us. “So, you mean to tell me you two have been practically alone in this room together for three hours and you haven’t snogged each other?” Danny says, he didn’t even care that he passed out after that energy drink and hurt himself. He was more focused on the two of us which got a surprised squeak from me.

“What do you mean we haven’t snogged each other?” Jordon asks, he was more over the initial shock of Danny’s words then I was at this point. Danny gives us both the “Are you fucking kidding me look” and I just look down. “Jorel, what the heck is he on about?” Jordon asks me and I was starting to question myself. “I am talking about the way you both look at each other like the way Reese and I look at each other and before you ask I didn’t hit my head that hard,” Danny says and I chuckle. He really is trying to help me get with Jordon but I am too fucking awkward to speak right now and save this moment. “Not like it matters anyway,” I mumble, potentially screwing everything up but right now I don’t know how to feel. I love Jordon I really do but I don’t think he loves me back.

“Of course, it freaking matters Jorel,” Jordon says and he pulls me off Danny’s bed so we are standing in between the two beds. Jordon couldn’t see Danny but Danny sent me a little thumbs up and mouthed “Pretend I am not here,”. I rolled my eyes at the blonde and then looked into Jordon’s blue eyes. “Now, tell me what that crazy blonde man is talking about,” Jordon says, and it didn’t feel like Danny was really in the room although that fact was still in the back of my mind. “I don’t think I can,” I said, almost stuttering my words out. Danny must be hating me right now. “Well, I disagree with you there,” Jordon says and we kind of went back and forth for a few minutes and Danny was getting fed up.

“Will you two just shut up and kiss already?” he says, his voice giving away how fed up he was. He was probably getting tired as well and we are keeping him up. “Can’t argue with an angry blonde,” I said as Jordon slammed his lips onto mine. I was stunned at first but I kissed him back as Danny shouted Finally. “Happy now little cupid?” Jordon asks sarcastically and Danny just shook his head and rolled his eyes. That kiss didn’t really have much meaning to it, we got told to do it by an angry blonde guy. I mean I loved the kiss but I don’t know if the man I just kissed loves me back in the same way that I love him. “Do you want to know why I kissed you Jorel?” Jordon asks me when we went back to staring into each other’s eyes.

“Because we were told to by a very frustrated blonde who watch us have a mini bicker session for five minutes,” I said, not stating it as a fact but saying it more like a question. “No, it was because I love you Jorel,” he says and then he lets that sink in. “I love you too Jordon, I was just afraid of what you were going to say if I told you,” I reply and he leaned in for another kiss. We are aware that Danny is still in the room so we didn’t take it too far. “So, what does this make us?” I ask after a while, we were just starting into each other’s eyes and Danny had gone quite probably after our first kiss. “Well, what do you want us to be Jorel?” Jordon asks me. I think about it because the words sound foreign in my mind. I wasn’t expecting this to happen.

“I want us to be boyfriends,” I tell him. I think Jordon texted Matt to say he was gonna spend the night with us to keep an eye on Danny since Matt was more oblivious to the looks we have been giving each other this tour then Danny has. “Well then Jorel, you are my boyfriend and I am yours,” he said and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then we turned to see what Danny thought about us finally getting together and the dude was fast asleep sitting up. “I guess we are on Danny sitting duty tonight,” Jordon says and I chuckle. “We can tell him in the morning,” I say and we make sure that Danny was comfortable in bed before we head to mine to share for the night. “What did Matt say about this?” I ask, referring to the whole Jordon staying in the same room for the night.

“He was more concerned about Danny and his little bash on the noggin than he was about us staying together. I bet he thinks we are gonna share a bed with Danny or something,” Jordon replies. I chuckle “Yeah, I am glad Danny is here though,” I say, knowing that without Danny around or George we wouldn’t be dating each other right now and we would still be awkwardly avoiding each other and making eye contact that sends shivers down my spine or those hugs that were no longer bro hugs when we thought we were still bros. “Yeah we have a lot to thank him for. Let’s hope he really didn’t hit his head too hard,” Jordon says. I nod, the last thing we need right now is to cancel shows because Danny’s head makes him not fit to perform. “He’ll be okay though,” I tell Jordon confidently.

~next morning~

I was awake before both Jordon and Danny. It is nine in the morning and Jordon’s legs are tangled in mine and he had his arms around me. I carefully untangle myself and head to the bathroom. When I came back I left two Tylenol pills next to a bottle of water for Danny so when he wakes up he can take them and he will feel alright. “Where did you go?” Jordon asks groggily when he sees that I am out of bed. “I just went to the bathroom and then to make sure Danny has some Tylenol on hand for when he wakes up soon,” I reply and I sit on the bed and kiss Jordon on the lips. “I knew it,” Danny says quietly when he woke up and saw us kissing. “Morning Danny, how do you feel?” I ask as we watch him reach for the pills and down them with the rest of the bottle of water he had yesterday.

“Better, what did I miss last night expect the obvious,” he replies. We smile at Danny and I knew Jordon wants to do something to repay Danny for this. “Well, I think you fell asleep just before we asked each other out so the only thing you really missed was us becoming boyfriends,” I tell him and Jordon gets up and throws an outfit at me and Danny a minute later. “Get dressed losers I am taking you to breakfast,” he tells us and we just get changed. I bought new shoes yesterday and now is a great time to break them in. “You want me to third wheel?” Danny asks as he struggles to get his vans on. “Yeah, and we wanna repay you for what you’ve done for us. I don’t think we would be together if it wasn’t for you,” Jordon says and I nod in agreement.

Danny gets up to change his contact lenses for his glasses and he comes back into the room his eyebrow raised. “A rainbow Band-aid, seriously?” he asks and we just laughed at him before we dragged him out of the room for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~
> 
> So that is the end of this one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Here is a bit of information, this took me twelve hours to write. It is 7 word document pages long and exactly 5,000 words including the notes.


End file.
